


The Road Back to You

by JasnNCarly



Category: One Life to Live
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-29
Updated: 2010-12-29
Packaged: 2019-06-13 15:03:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15367221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: After the year is so unkind to them, Matthew decides to give Destiny a New Year's Eve to remember.





	1. Chapter 1

**The Road Back to You**  
  
 **Part One**  
 _ **Wednesday Afternoon**_  
  
“I refuse to sit here and be defeated.”  
  
“That makes one of us.”  
  
Her voice told him she was as wounded as he was, yet she refused to fight anymore. Her enemies had worn her down. He would have to be the one to lift her up this time.  
  
Matthew rested his head against hers once more, enjoying the warmth her body naturally provided in the crisp air. Gaining courage with a bold idea, he maneuvered an arm around her, “Des, I might have an idea that could help the both of us.”  
  
“Yeah? What’s that?”  
  
Matthew gave her body one last friendly squeeze before pulling away, shifting his body to face hers.   
  
Her mood hadn’t changed since his arrival, depressed and absent of her usual fire.  
  
Smiling sympathetically at her expression, he used the back of his index finger to remove the tears on her cheeks, “We should get outta here.”  
  
Destiny sniffled, embarrassed by how she must have appeared, “What do you mean?”  
  
“I mean it’s almost New Year’s Eve, everything sucks, and I don’t want to spend another minute of this year worrying about what anyone thinks of us.” He took her hand in his, encouraged by her small grin, “You get me. And I get you. I don’t want to focus on anything but that right now.”  
  
“I wouldn’t mind not being the most hated person amongst the many. Trust. But how are we going to avoid everyone until New Year’s Eve? How are we going to avoid one more second of judgment with,” Destiny glanced at her watched, disappointed at its movement, “so much time left?”  
  
“We disappear. Just for a couple days.” Matthew knew his idea was crazy, especially with her wide eyed response, but he operated on instinct, “We’ll disappear just long enough for everyone to miss us. Understand how good they’ve got it with us around, seeing as we’re the only two people in this town who can tell the truth.”  
  
“This is crazy.” Destiny tried to laugh it off, despite the appeal of a getaway, and stood to her feet with the vehement shake of her head, “You’ve finally lost it and just when I need you the most.”  
  
“I’m serious. I’m right. And I can make it happen.”  
  
Crossing her arms, she rolled her eyes and turned to him, curious, “How’s that plan go?”  
  
Matthew followed suit, standing tall and explaining, “We meet up tomorrow morning. Give some excuse to Shaun and my parents. Have a back pack full of what you need for a couple days. And I’ll take care of the rest – make sure we don’t get caught.”  
  
“Your father’s the commissioner, and Shaun is all knowing. How we gonna avoid them?”  
  
“I’ll go to my Uncle Clint. I’ll explain everything to him, and I’m sure he’ll help us.”  
  
She narrowed her eyes, somewhat intrigued, “And why would he do that?”  
  
“Because he’s taught me a lot. About my parents, about business, and he’s family. If I tell him the truth, explain the trip is not forever, he’ll find a way to help us disappear.” When her arms dropped and her eyes drifted elsewhere, Matthew knew he nearly had her compliance, “Please, Des, this—it’ll be like my Christmas gift to you, okay? A big time adventure for the price of just a little word.”  
  
Destiny drew in then released the same deep breath, “I don’t know, Matthew.”  
  
“All you have to do is say yes, and it’ll be like old times. Two friends escaping from all the drama.”  
  
“Where will we go?”  
  
“No clue.”  
  
“What are we doing when we get there?”  
  
“Doesn’t matter.”  
  
She tapped her foot, deep in thought, with her eyes focused on the ground. When Destiny’s finally brought her ebony gaze back up, she saw his pouted lip and hands pressed in prayer.   
  
There was no way they could make it work. They’d be caught before they neared the state line, but it would be a relief – a welcome change to the constant arguments they experienced with others.  
  
Shutting her eyes tightly, she spoke against all her better judgment, “Where do we meet up tomorrow morning?”  
  
“Yes!” Matthew softly hissed in victory before gathering her into his arms, an embrace full of acceptance and care, “You won’t regret this, Des. I promise.”  
  
~*~  
  
Neither of them could sleep that night; both at their homes, in their own beds, with thoughts of their plans for tomorrow.  
  
For Destiny, she felt like everything occurred within the blink of an eye. She went from meeting her boyfriend for a Christmas gift to agreeing to a crazy getaway with her best friend.   
  
Part of her wanted to call, just text, Darren. A larger part of her hated him for ending things the way he had. Darren had the nerve to blame her for being hurt, suspicious of her grandparents; then he made their issues worse by blaming Matthew for being there for her, supporting her through the most difficult discovery of her entire life.  
  
Her brother was her father, and he was gone. Her mother had been killed by him. Her grandparents had helped him with this horrible lie by making her believe she was their child, that Shaun was her brother and not some distance uncle.  
  
These facts caused her to roll onto her side, hugging the covers tighter around herself, as her eyes found her neon alarm clock. Noting the time, she took a deep breath and began a mental countdown to her escape from this reality.  
  
Matthew had been watching the clock too. His reasons were selfish and proud. Selfish in that he couldn’t wait for everyone to fear their sudden disappearance, regret the pain they had caused him and Destiny. Proud because his idea was the solution to every problem he and Destiny currently possessed.   
  
It would also repair the damage she refused to acknowledge.  
  
Nothing had been the same since Matthew had rejected her, for the joke relationship he had with Dani. But now, it felt like they could go back. The two Llanview outcasts back to a solid connection which no one could destroy, not ever again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two**  
 _ **Thursday Morning**_  
  
Destiny looked terrified, her dark ovals questioning each passer by as they sat in a corner booth. Her plate was full, her drink barely regarded, as she checked for her back pack a third time; the bulky item seated comfortably just beside her.  
  
Finishing another bite of his pancake, Matthew shook his head with a sharp laugh.  
  
Her eyes immediately shot to his, panicked, “What? What’s so funny?”  
  
“You.” He wiped his mouth, taking a gulp of juice, then answered her frown, “No one knows what we’re up to other than the two people at this table. As far as everyone else here is concerned, we’re two friends having a late breakfast.”  
  
She leaned forward, irritation evident in her low growl, “Your uncle knows too.”  
  
“He’s not gonna tell anyone. As long as we’re back by Sunday afternoon, my Uncle Clint will help us vanish into thin air. Anything beyond that and we’re on our own.”  
  
“Sunday? What happened to just a couple of days?”  
  
Matthew shrugged his shoulders, grinning playfully, “Who knows where we’ll be by New Year’s Eve?”  
  
“Okay, this is starting to feel like a bad idea again.” Destiny rested one hand on the table, planted firmly as though it were responsible for grounding her, and the other hand’s fingertips gently massaged her left temple, “A very bad idea.”  
  
“Hey, don’t do that.” Matthew covered her hand with his, awaiting her trusting gaze, “I promise you, if we get on the road and you want out? I’ll turn right back around and bring you home. The second you say to stop, we will.”  
  
Destiny offered him a half grin, still transparent in her uncertainty, “Really?”  
  
“You have my word.” When a smile fully returned to her lips, he felt hopeful once more, “That’s my Des.”  
  
Their moment of mutual understanding and appreciation was cut off by the intrusion of a displeased third party.  
  
“Well, isn’t this sweet.”  
  
Matthew’s hand immediately left hers as he attempted a polite greeting toward their company, “Darren, hey.”  
  
The young man ignored him completely, his eyes set on Destiny, “Guess you couldn’t wait to tell Matthew about us, huh?”  
  
Destiny was quick to respond, equally abrasive, “My friendship with Matthew has nothing to do with you, Darren. It never has.”  
  
“What he gives you? It isn’t friendship, Destiny. It’s something I can’t even identify.”  
  
Matthew bounced his eyes between them, increasingly uncomfortable, “I’m just gonna go handle the bill.”  
  
They dismissed him with their gaze, sending him off, as their conversation resumed in heated whispers. Matthew slipped his jacket on as the cashier checked him out, his eyes never leaving his friend whose whole demeanor changed as their conversation went on. He could easily spot her shut down, seeing she was no longer listening to work something out and was now planning to retaliate with words which struck the final blow. Matthew signed his receipt, leaving a generous tip, and headed towards the entrance, mouthing to Destiny,  _‘I’m going to start the car.’_  
  
Once receiving his signal, she began to gather her things and follow.   
  
Matthew knew this conversation was the last one she needed before making their escape. She would either want to run farther away or need him to take her home now, needing to shut him out with the rest of the world. He would never have the opportunity to make things right between them, be the friend to her that he swore he would.  
  
His dark brown gaze found the two of them in his rearview mirror, their argument had resumed in the parking lot.   
  
Destiny’s arms were crossed, her stone look set right past Darren and towards the open road, with her jaw locked so tightly he could see the tension in her full cheeks.  
  
Matthew couldn’t figure out Darren’s position, as his expression went from a plea to frustration then back again. Watching the clock, he tried to figure out how much time to give them before stepping in or shutting the car down.  
  
His decision was taken away when he saw Destiny attempt a leave only to have Darren prevent it with a grab of her arm.  
  
“Hey!” The shout had left Matthew’s lips before his car door had closed, heading towards them (only feet away from the back of his ride), “Don’t touch her.”  
  
Darren released Destiny, laughing sharply, and threw his hands into the air, “Of course, it’s back up boyfriend on duty!”  
  
“Stop it!” Destiny ordered, placing a hand on Matthew’s chest before he could take another step towards Darren, yet her angry stare remained on Darren, “You’re the one who dumped in a park after Christmas! You’re the one who’s been pushing me to do things I don’t want to do! Matthew’s the only one who understands that there’s nothing to be done! It’s just the way things are.”  
  
“Of course, because Matthew understands everything, doesn’t he? I mean he’s the one who knew enough to drop you and go after a girl who couldn’t care less about him, right?”  
  
Matthew stuck his index finger towards him, his muscles carried so much tension that he thought for sure they’d crack in the winter temperatures, “You have no idea what you’re talking about.”  
  
“I know exactly what I’m talking about! Destiny can’t see that you’re some spoiled rich kid who thinks he can just get whatever he wants when he wants! But me,” Darren took a step forward, clearly ready for the confrontation, “I see you for exactly who you are.”  
  
Destiny was between them, an inch from being painfully pinned, “Darren, back off, Matthew isn’t like that!”  
  
Darren took a step back, his eyes meet hers as he shook his head, “He’s using you, Destiny. He always will until something shiny comes along and distracts him.”  
  
Destiny stepped aside, extremely uncomfortable with her previous position, and addressed his accusation, “Matthew is my friend, Darren. How many times do I have to tell you, it isn’t like that?”  
  
“Yeah and, if you keep kicking it with him, he’s going to change more than he already has. You’re already bitter and unforgiving.”  
  
Matthew could see Destiny shrinking, something he could not accept, “Don’t talk to her like that!”  
  
“What’s next? Maybe you’ll start lying about other people and paying others to tolerate you?”  
  
A fist had flown towards Darren’s jaw before Matthew recognized it was his; he had failed at controlling his emotions for himself and Destiny.  
  
Destiny’s jaw dropped as she stepped forward, looking down at Darren who stared up with a look of retaliation towards her friend.  
  
Matthew waited for him to do so, disappointed by his lash out but eager to vent frustration on someone deserving of his anger.  
  
“We have to go.” Destiny stated strongly, grabbing his bicep and turning him towards the car, “Matthew, come on!”  
  
Matthew had quickly prepared an apology, but it wasn’t allowed as they got into the car. With another glance into the rearview mirror, he could see Darren getting up with a deadly glare set on him, “That probably wasn’t the best idea, was it?”  
  
“Not to date, no.” Destiny laughed, buckling her seat belt, then met his eyes with enthusiasm, “But he was asking for it.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Part Three**  
 _ **Thursday Afternoon**_  
  
Matthew had hoped their conversation would remain upbeat, but her excitement had died down the moment they had escaped city limits. Concentrated on the road, still weary of the accident he caused in secret, he caught only glimpses of his partner in crime.  
  
The first glimpse established that her eyes were set on the scenery passing her. The second spotted her fingertips brush her wet cheeks. The third confirmed she was miserable in thought.  
  
Matthew’s hands squeezed the steering wheel as a bold announcement parted his lips, “All right, if we’re going through with this trip, we need to establish some rules.”  
  
Destiny’s head whipped around to face him, full of the attitude and defense he recognized easily from their first meeting which seemed like a lifetime ago. Crossing her arms across her chest, she waited for him to glance over at her before narrowing her eyes, “What rules?”  
  
“Number one, we’re not allowed to talk about our bad relationship decisions. Friendships or otherwise.” He registered the open road before taking a long look at her, “Agreed?”  
  
“Agreed.” Destiny waited a beat before adding, “Rule two, no discussion about parents. At all.”  
  
“Done. Number three, the most important rule,” Matthew extended a napkin to her, keeping his focus on the road, “No crying.”  
  
A soft laugh left her as she yanked it from his hand, wiping the tears away with one swipe of each cheek, “Fine, but could we have fifteen minute free period before the rules go into effect?”  
  
Though he worried what this could mean, he responded to her request positively, “Sure.”   
  
However, the countdown had already begun in his mind with one glance at the clock.   
  
 _Twelve minutes to go…_  
  
“Matthew?” Her voice made him cringe as it was a signal of interruption to their renewed excitement, “Do you think Darren’s right about me?”  
  
“Come on, Des, you know I don’t think he has a clue what he’s talking about.”  
  
“No…I mean—since you’ve known me, do you think I’ve changed?”  
  
“What? No.” Matthew looked over at her, seeing her displeased response, and stumbled upon further reason, “I mean—not in a bad way like he’s talking about. You’ve changed for the better.”  
  
“How?”  
  
“I don’t know. You’ve…matured.”  
  
“Enough to hate everyone? Judge them, when I’ve never wanted to be judged myself?”  
  
“Why would you think that? ‘Cause you’re not living up to Darren’s standards of who you should be?” Matthew pulled to the side of the road, needing to look her in the eye and make her understand, “Des, if he really cared about you, he’d care about everything. He’d be there for you now without telling you how to feel or questioning your decisions.”  
  
“Darren’s the only guy who’s ever cared about me. He practically worshipped the ground I walked on and now?” She blotted her cheeks with the napkin, letting out an angry laugh, “He says he doesn’t even recognize me.”   
  
“I do. And I’ve been around a lot longer than him. So…I got seniority.” Matthew’s comment caused her to give a smile that somehow still resembled a sad pout, “I am so grateful to know you. You’re the consistency in my life. The one person I know has my back, no matter how bad I screw up. And I have.” He took her hand within the hold of his, “When I was a total jerk, you were there. You didn’t hate me. You were real. Not everyone can handle that kind of honesty.”  
  
She shrugged her shoulders, rolling her eyes, “You’re not that bad, Matthew.”  
  
Snickering at her comment, he gave a slow nod, “That’s what I mean. You have no problem seeing the good in me. Always.” His chocolate gaze jumped up to drown in her caring stare, “I see you as the same person who cared for someone who no one liked in gym class, got stuck in a wheel chair, and made a mess with the first girlfriend he ever had.”  
  
Destiny held her head a little higher, clearly proud of her ability to remain throughout his dramas.  
  
“You’re stronger now. Strong enough to know no matter what Darren thinks or your family does, you’re gonna be fine.” Matthew released her hand, getting ready to resume their trip, “And, worse comes to worse, you’ve always got me.”  
  
Before he could shift gears, she grabbed his hand again and tugged on it. He ceased his actions, looking over at her curiously, and then responded with a smile as she signaled for him to lean into her open arms. Nothing and no one could heal their hearts the way one shared embrace between them did, easily and every time.  
  
~*~  
  
They had stopped in a small town for dinner. After they had been seated, they ordered their meals without looking at the menu – two teenagers who wanted nothing more than a greasy hamburger and French fries after hours on the road.  
  
Matthew decided it was time to look at a map, thinking aloud, “You wanna do the Times Square thing or what?”  
  
“With the weather being all weird, are you sure?” Destiny swirled her ice in her glass, raising a brow, “You realize it could be crazy, and there’s a good chance we’ll end up on a camera somewhere in the world.”  
  
“Who cares? By the time anyone looks for us, we’ll be outta of New York.”  
  
“True.” Destiny glanced out the window, noting night’s approach, “How far away are we?”  
  
“Maybe a couple hours.” Matthew folded up the map, shoving it back into his jacket pocket, “We could get there early tomorrow, check into a hotel, and be ready to go before midnight.”  
  
“What about tonight? You plan to drive much longer?”  
  
“Hadn’t thought about it.” Matthew offered the waitress a small smile as she set their plates in front of them, resuming their conversation once she disappeared, “Why? You wanna take the wheel all of the sudden?”  
  
“Nope, I’m fine being your co-pilot.” Destiny snacked on a couple fries, bouncing her head back and forth in debate, “But it’s been kind of a long day, and I’d rather not end up some kind roadside horror story because you fell asleep at the wheel.”  
  
“Okay, then we’ll check into a hotel here.”  
  
“While I’m fine with that, I don’t see how you’re possibly going to get us place to sleep tonight.”  
  
“Would you just trust me, Des? Buchanan men are nothing, if not resourceful.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Part Four**   
_Thursday Night_

“Sorry, this is all I could get last minute.” Matthew switched on the light and hoped to find a positive in their less than desirable surroundings, “The clerk didn’t ask too many questions when I flashed some cash.”

“That’s usually how the movies start.” Destiny teased, offering him a surprising yet welcome smile, and followed him into the tiny room, “It’ll do for a couple hours then we can head to Times Square, right?”

“Right.” Matthew set their bags down near the bed, letting out a heavy sigh as he slipped off his jacket, “I’ll sleep on the floor or something.”

“Shut up, we’ll both sleep on the bed.” Destiny called from the bathroom, making a gagging noise, “I guess we won’t be showering here.”

He took her word for it, too nervous to go in after her noises of ‘ew’ and ‘gross’. Stepping over to the heater, Matthew tried to figure out the controls – only to find nothing changed no matter what he did.  _Great_.

The heater was definitely on in the room, that much was apparent, but he worried it may be a sauna by the time they left. Debating as he looked at the bed, Matthew decided not to disturb the bed too much and just lay down.

Destiny emerged from the bathroom, flapping her hands to dry them, and began her investigation of their room. Flipping on the television, she slammed her hand on the monster before deciding nothing would come of it but static. She shrugged her shoulders before falling onto the space beside him; both of their stares focused on the ceiling. 

They remained still, the sound of the whispering heater whirling around them.

His eyes had looked at her a few times, her dark skin luminescent in the moonlight coming through creases in the curtains. There were a million things he felt like he should start apologizing for, asking for her opinion on, and sort out before their friendship could be truly solid. However, his emotions were starting to get tangled in their consistent progression.

Since Matthew found out the truth about his father, Destiny had become his only outlet and comfort amidst the deceit. Again, when the world proved false, she had been true. While he stalled everything between them months ago, because of Dani and his jerk tendencies, Destiny had become self assured and ready to conquer the world. But her path often paralleled the loser quality of his, and her parents had sent her deep into a doubt he had never seen. Now, just as he had discovered, Destiny knew he was her only real resource.

Without warning, he glanced over once more and found her eyes awaiting his.

“Do you think they miss us, Matthew?”

He half grinned with a soft admittance, “I’m not sure they even know we’re gone yet.”

“Shaun does. He’d have to.” Destiny insisted, nodding her head in reassurance to herself, “He’s the only one who loves me enough to make sure I’m safe.”

_That’s not true_. The thought terrified Matthew at its immediacy, unwavering confidence, and sent his eyes back to the ceiling, desperate for a distraction from her.

“I’m sure your Mom and Dad are freaked out too.”

That was the distraction he needed, too angry to focus on the thought which terrified him, “My parents couldn’t care less about me. They’re too focused on their mess.”

“That has nothing to do with them loving you.”

“I thought we agreed not to talk about this.” Matthew snapped, turning his head to see her regret filled expression, and released a sigh, shaking his head, “I’m sorry. I just—“

“It’s okay.” When her hand covered his, both remaining on the mattress space between them, their eyes met once more, “I understand. It’s fine.”

Matthew squeezed her hand, smiling when she moved her head to rest against his. Taking a minute to enjoy the sensation of her nearness, he thought a question aloud which had been gnawing at him since finding his father, “I don’t understand how two people could love each other so much and cheat. I don’t—can’t understand as much as I try to.”

“I don’t think it’s for you to understand. They probably can’t even tell you the reason.”

“I know, but…I just…if I loved someone, went through everything my parents had been through, I would never do that.” 

“Me either.”

He knew she was telling the truth. Destiny never said anything she didn’t mean with every fiber of her being. Matthew took immense comfort in this, comfort which transformed into the bravery he needed to be painfully honest with her, “Des, we need to talk about something.”

“Okay.” She scooted back and rolled over, allowing him to do the same, and ordered once they were face to face, “Talk.”

Matthew lost himself in her stare, speaking softly, “I forgot where to start.”

Smiling, with a roll of her eyes, Destiny snuggled up to her pillow, “Just say what you gotta say.”

“Well, I want to talk about what happened the last time we spent New Year’s together.”

She dismissed him, her smile faded, “It’s in the past.”

“And how I treated the whole situation with Dani…with Nate.”

“They’re my friends, Matthew, and I don’t want to argue about them.”

“I know I was a jerk. To you most of all. And I wanted to say that I’m sorry.” When her eyes blinked forward a mist, he knew he had to continue, “I don’t know. I had no idea how to handle everything and so I just made a mess—of everything. But, almost losing you, that’s what hurt me more than anything.”

“You’re not gonna lose me.”

“I know. But…I almost did. Because of me, and I need you to forgive me.”

“I forgive you, okay? Stop letting it bug you.” Destiny’s eyes were sympathetic as she lifted a hand to his cheek, caressing his skin, “We’re good.”

Matthew still felt the weight on his heart but gave a smile of agreement, “All right.”

“I’m gonna sleep now.” Destiny shut her eyes, turning onto her opposite side and giving him her back, “You should too since you’re my driver and all.”

Watching her for a few moments, wondering if he should have said more, Matthew cursed his restless mind. He needed a time out, a break from the never ending problems.

As though she sensed this, Destiny responded. She rolled back just enough to grab his wrist and wrap his arm around her, scooting her form back against his.

Matthew felt the room get quiet as the scent of her hair lulled him to his present reality. Hugging her waist, he fell into the first solid slumber he had acquired in days.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Part Five**  
 _Friday Morning_  
  
Matthew drew in a breath, coming out of deep sleep and frowned at the light filling the room. It seemed incredibly bright for early morning, and his eyes found the old alarm clock seated on the nightstand.  _11:30_.  
  
“Crap, we gotta get going.” He rolled back to his previous position, finding Destiny still safely nestled in his one arm around her. Staring down at her, Matthew fell back against his pillow with a smile.  
  
She lied flat on her back with her head rolled towards him on her right side. With one hand against his chest and the other at her waist, Destiny didn’t stir – her light snore assuring him she was just fine in her stance.  
  
Matthew placed his hand on her hip, giving her a gentle shake, “Des? Des, wake up.”  
  
Her eyes fluttered open, a deep breath filling her lungs at the sudden disturbance.  
  
“We gotta go or we’re never gonna make it.”  
  
Destiny nodded slowly, not fully awake, and turned her body to his, burying her face in his shoulder.  
  
“I’m serious.” He took another moment to hold her, uncertain if she was aware of his action, and enjoyed her work breath now appearing at the nape of his neck. Laughing softly, Matthew ignored the urge to keep her and released her from his arms, “Come on.”   
  
Destiny growled some compliance, getting up a minute later, as he moved about the room.   
  
~*~  
  
“You’ve got be kidding me!” Matthew slammed his hand against the steering wheel before frustration clouded his expression, and he horn honked at the stalled traffic, “We’re never gonna make it in time.”  
  
“Would you calm down? Your uncle Clint has our hotel room taken care of. They will not piss him off by removing his reservation.”  
  
“I told them I’d be late, but it’s almost four o’ clock, and we’re not even close. We still have to go to the hotel, change, eat something, and get to Times Square.”  
  
“Yeah, by midnight!” Destiny touched her hand to his bicep, letting out a sympathetic laugh, “Matthew, we’re gonna be fine. Everything will work out for us, just like it has this whole time.”  
  
He calmed down at her touch, dropping his hands from their tight grip on the steering wheel, “You’re right.”   
  
“As always. Did you expect anything less?”  
  
Matthew’s eyes drifted over to hers, a grin starting to form on his lips, “This has been a pretty cool getaway, huh?”  
  
Giving a firm nod, she awarded him a pleased smile, “It has. You had a pretty good plan.”  
  
“As always.” While Destiny rolled her eyes, Matthew playfully popped his collar, “Did you expect anything less from me?”  
  
“Honestly? I didn’t know what to expect. My life has been anything but predictable lately.”  
  
He lost all humor at her words, reaching over to cover her hand with his, “When we go back, everything’s going to work out. But it’s going to work out the way you want it to, and not the way people tell you it should.”  
  
“Why? Did your uncle also wave a magic wand while we were gone and fix all our problems?”  
  
“No, but…” Matthew squeezed her hand, insisting quietly, “We’ll handle it – together.”  
  
“As much as I love having you right there, Matthew.” Destiny used her opposite hand to clasp their joining, “You don’t have to do anything for me. You don’t have to fight Darren or set me up with little getaways. I’ve never been your friend because I needed an outlet or free ticket.”  
  
Matthew steered the car with his free hand, traffic inching forward, “…why have you been my friend, Des? During all the crap, why have you been there when I’ve done nothing but give you more trouble than I’m worth?”  
  
“This is one thing you and I will never see eye to eye on.” Destiny waited for the car to stop again, cupping his chin and forcing him his eyes to return to hers, “You doubt your worth. I never have.”  
  
Matthew would never be able to thank her for the faith she had in him, a faith he was positive he didn’t deserve. While she tried to kill the tension of their conversation, releasing his hand and reaching to the radio, his eyes followed her movement.   
  
She found a loud song to turn up, playfully shaking her shoulders, and joked for him to join, as other car occupants peered over at them. The fact that she could care less about what anyone thought, felt secure in her own skin, made him respect and adore her.  
  
The whole trip had started with him determined to win her friendship back when, in reality, he had never lost it. Their friendship was stronger now than ever before. His problem was of an entirely different nature, one he was slowly discovering.  
  
Destiny had moved on, knocked down by only one drama which she had no control over; Matthew had been crawling, consistently hit with issues he caused both directly and indirectly.  
  
Now, their friendship had returned to a test they had failed once before: a friend who felt more for the other, a friend who wanted to level up.  
  
Making a point of staring away from her, Matthew told himself that it was mistake. There’s no way he wanted Destiny like that, not  _with_ him, because she was his only friend – the only one he could trust.  
  
Tomorrow, they would head back to Llanview and the world would start to spin out of control again. If Destiny wasn’t there with him, Matthew would certainly make everything worse.  
  
He had to accept the facts. His rejection of her had closed that door forever, and any hints of a chance now were consequences of Darren’s crap as well as her family discovery.  
  
But he owed her more now than he ever had before. The least he could do was get her to Times Square. The idea, along with his pent up dissatisfaction, sent his hand to press the car horn once more.  
  
 _I’ve gotta get at least one thing right._


	6. Chapter 6

**Part Six**  
 _ **Friday Night – New Year’s Eve**_  
  
“Your dad’s here?”  
  
The question was answered by Matthew speeding the car through a red light and avoiding their hotel. Of course his dad would track him down, he would try to ruin the only plans Matthew had made – ruin everything.  
  
Destiny stopped staring back at the hotel, turning to face forward again, and questioned him cautiously, “What are we gonna do?”  
  
Shaking his head, laughing angrily at his luck, he thought aloud and attempted to ease her fears, “We—we just have to get the car parked in a garage somewhere near Times Square.”  
  
“Then what?”  
  
“Then…we’ll go celebrate New Year’s Eve. And head home. Maybe we can get the same hotel we had or something.”  
  
“But that’s a lot of driving, and…” Destiny was confronted by his frustrated ebony eyes, nodding slowly, “Okay, whatever you say.”  
  
Matthew drove in silence, removing one hand from the steering wheel to rub his forehead. His plan was slipping away with each passing second, and his urge to confront his father nearly dominated him. When he neared the next stop light, he rested his head against the steering wheel and blew out a strong huff of air.  
  
Her palm began to rub the back of his neck, her fingers giving his tense muscles a squeeze, before she gave her own certain command, “We need to pull over somewhere. We have to change, and you need to breathe.”  
  
~*~  
  
They had stopped to eat, both changing into a fresh set of clothes, before returning to the car. During their stop, as he dwelled in doubt, Destiny went on and on about how cool it would be to live by themselves in New York. The fact that she included him in her plans gave him hope that not all was lost.  
  
When they returned to the car, they spent more time searching for a parking space. Finding one Matthew hoped they didn’t get ticketed for, they headed towards the noisy crowd.  
  
The second they were near the crowd, people rushing past them to be part of the party already taking place, Matthew extended his hand to her with a smile. Accepting his gesture, Destiny grinned only when he intertwined their fingers and secured a tight hold.  
  
They maneuvered relatively easy. They were only two bodies in a massive crowd who wanted to stay towards the back and avoid the cameras posted everywhere around them.   
  
A couple of times, seeing a bright light shine near them, they pretended to have lost something and ducked down. Matthew enjoyed her laugh as they were eyed suspiciously by others, rising to a stand only once the spotlight and cameras had disappeared.   
  
They were within view of the New Year’s ball drop, awaiting the countdown. As Destiny’s eyes lit up at the action around them, Matthew had a hard time paying attention to anything but her.   
  
She clapped her hands then gestured towards the lit ball, “It’s starting!”  
  
As the countdown went on around them, Matthew finally tore his eyes from her. When the New Year finally arrived, he let out sigh of relief.  
  
 _Goal accomplished_.  
  
His smile was wide, proud as he turned back to her, “Happy New Year, Des.”  
  
Happier than he had seen her in some time, she returned his sentiment, “Happy New Year, Matthew.”  
  
Before he could propose their next move, a couple nearby had bumped into Destiny without losing their lip lock.  
  
Matthew caught her in his arms, securing her quickly to a stand, and frowned towards them, “People are rude all over, aren’t they?” Looking down into her eyes for confirmation, he swallowed hard at the sight of her concentrated stare.  
  
She sparkled in the purple she wore and smoky touch to her eye, her hands still had his jacket tight in her fists.  
  
If he was ever going to figure out how he felt about her, this was his moment.   
  
He watched her eyes flutter as he began to dip his head down, anxious to feel the softness of her glossy lips, when he heard something familiar in the distance. Stopped before he could answer the unspoken request between them, his eyes shot up to his father in the distance, “We gotta go.”  
  
“Huh?” Destiny’s eyes popped open, following his gaze towards the subject of interruption, “How does he think he’s gonna find us in this crowd?”   
  
“Let’s not give him the chance.” Resuming his tight hold her hand, he maneuvered them through the crowd and towards his car.   
  
As they made their way out of the chaos, the two of them glanced back at the party and wondered if they would ever get a New Year’s Eve right.  
  
~*~  
  
“Is this really the best idea?” Destiny looked around them, weary of the surrounding darkness, and shook her head, hugging herself, “I’m really not feeling any of this.”  
  
“It’s gonna be fine. It’s just for a few hours tonight.” Shutting the car off, he gestured towards his actions, “I’ve got the emergency brake on so even if I somehow get the car into a different gear, we’re not going anywhere.”  
  
Eyeing it suspiciously, she narrowed her eyes, “You really trust that thing?”  
  
Matthew snickered at her grievance, leaning back and rolling his head in her direction, “If you want me to keep driving, I will. But that means no complaining I look tired.”  
  
“No, no, let’s stay here.” Destiny ceased her protests, sinking slightly in her seat and shivering.  
  
“Are you still cold?”  
  
“Just a little bit. We were out there for a while.”  
  
“Maybe I should turn the heater back on.”  
  
“No, we can’t have your breaking down because I’m cold.” Destiny shut her eyes, insisting, “I’ll be fine with the two of us in here. It’s just gonna take a minute.”  
  
“Well, I’m not gonna let you freeze.” Matthew sat up straight and adjusted slightly to open his arms, “Come on.”  
  
Destiny opened her eyes to his gesture, adjusting her seat to move over a little. Accepting his offer, she leaned into his embrace and smiled when his hands began to rub her arms and back – hoping to generate some heat.  
  
When he felt her ease, shiver gone, Matthew ended his soothing action.   
  
“Thank you for…everything, Matthew.”  
  
His head rested against hers, he let out a sharp laugh, “It’s the least I could do.”  
  
“I mean it,” Destiny waited for him to move enough for her to stare into his eyes, “This is the first time since I found out about my parents that I’m not thinking about everything wrong with my life.”  
  
Matthew reached a hand to her cheek, caressing the skin at her jaw, “…what are you thinking about?” He waited for her words, but the only response he received was the same look that he had received in Times Square – her thoughts seemingly as muddled as his.   
  
Unwilling to let the opportunity pass him yet again, Matthew’s lips captured hers with a gentle touch. One he was sure she’d want out of, her chance to reject him; but Destiny surprised him as she always had. Her hand on his chin, she moved into the kiss rather than running from it, and enjoyed his abrupt action for as long as they could bare it.  
  
Matthew finally pulled away, his forehead touching hers, and kept his eyes shut tightly. With one action, he had either ruined or sealed the best relationship he had ever had.   
  
Whatever the answer may be, neither of them had ever been more anxious for the New Year.  
  
 _ **The End**_


End file.
